


Last Caress

by ZoruuWolfy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gore, Other, Sadism, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoruuWolfy/pseuds/ZoruuWolfy
Summary: Gore, gore, gore...





	Last Caress

***GORE WARNING***

You felt a heel slam into your stomach. The point left a deep mark that blood soon began to well at."You'll need to make some noise for me honey, or else this just won't be fair will it? A gorgeous women for a few screams is a small price to pay, isn't it darling?" 

You could barely remember how you got into this situation. The past few weeks had been miserable. You'd lost your job and had been kicked out of the apartment in Zaun you'd been staying at after a beating from the debt collectors. At that point you had just sort of snapped. Decided you didn't care. You ran about it the streets smiling and giggling as if finding your next meal wasn't a worry at all. People gave you strange looks and your side hurt from all of the subconsciously forced laughter. You slowly began to come back to and saw the strange stares. You ducked into the nearest alley to hide yourself from the judgement. You slide against the dirty wall of the alley and began to pant as you tried to catch your breathe. You cringed at your earlier actions. Someone had probably reported you to the police in fear you'd go on some homicidal killing spree. You sighed and closed your eyes. When you opened them back up a women that seemed to creep into life from the shadows was staring back at you. 

"Need a break, love?" she asked, her eyes gazing deep into yours and her hand stretching towards you to caress your cheek and- you were interrupted by a slap across you midsection. "Drifting off, love?" She asked. Her face got darker. "Am I not entertaining enough for you darling? I suppose if you can't keep your eyes on me then you don't need them at all."

She positioned herself over you, making sure to rub her body on you in a provocative manner. The long whip like appendages coming from her back gouged themselves into your shoulders and pinned you to the ground while she dug her heels into your upturned wrists. "Don't worry baby; I'm going to love this." She held her long fingers up to one of your eyelids. You just now noticed how misshapen and those spindly claws looked. She used two hands to force your eyelid open and took to pointer of the other and just barely pressed it against the thin film of your eye. And she sat like that. Watching for what felt like hours. Her eyes staring intently into yours as the colors seemed to lazily change from yellow to orange to aqua then back. Finally she moved. Just a little. Her finger slowly began to press into your eye. Tears began to form as the burning began. She pushed a little harder and a tear pushed over your eyelid. Her lips twitched, then slightly curved up. The pressure increased until you felt the membrane of you eye split and you quickly breathed in and ground your teeth. Her eyes widened along with her smiled; enough to show her sharp vampire like teeth. She pressed her fingered in the rest of the way and you finally let out a scream. Blood and tears mixed to create the concoction that was now flowing down your face only to quickly turn cold before it dripped into the shadows. "Yes honey," she said in a lustful voice, "scream for me." She hooked her claw in deep and tugged. You screamed again in response. She kept tugging and began to laugh. Soon you heard a wet popping noise and the pressure where your eye had been was filled with emptiness. "Have you ever looked yourself in the eye darling?" She asked and pulled against the cord which was the only thing that was keeping your eye from truly being gone and quickly eliminated the inconvenience with a quick slash of her claws. She held the mutilated eye up to the only one you had left and a drop of blood transferred from one eye to the other with a cold splat. She laughed and said, "much different from looking into a mirror, isn't it?" You could almost still feel the pain of her finger in your eye, even with it gone. It made you sick to your stomach looking at it. You gagged a bit and Evelynn quickly put a stop to it by putting a chokehold on you. "Throwing up is a huge turn off, love. So let's make sure it doesn't happen." She crawled up your body and pressed herself against you dropping the eyeball and completely forgetting about it.

She held your head in her hands and slowly began tracing patterns in the blood and tears. Then she lowered her mouth to your through. You felt her tongue glide against your flesh. It was followed by the faint brush of her teeth. Then they sank in, reaching deep. You began to panic and breathe faster, but it only made the blood come out faster. She smiled into your neck as she took another bite and ripped the flesh from your neck. You began to feel blood coming up your throat. She kept on feasting and you began to cough. Soon the coughing turned to choking and the chocking to a light headed feeling as you watched Evelynn pull up. Gore covered her face and she smiled at you as she ran her tongue over her blood covered lips. The last thing you saw was her laughing as her body was enveloped in shadows and her red eyes stared down at you as the satisfied monster faded away. "Don't worry love," it whispered to you, "happens to everyone..." The darkness settled in.


End file.
